


Necesito Encontrarlo

by queenhayleyatwell



Series: Mis One Shots [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell





	Necesito Encontrarlo

**Narrado por Tony.**

Habían pasado ya muchas semanas desde que Bruce y yo habíamos puesto a Jarvis dentro de Visión. Ese fue un error, bueno no tanto porque resulto que Visión era bueno, pero no soportaba verlo y que al hablar tuviera la misma voz que mi amigo Jarvis. Pase mi última semana intentando hallar a mi compañero Jarvis, yo sé que F.R.I.D.A.Y es una buena compañera pero el no tener a Jarvis, mi buen amigo y mi fiel compañero me hacía perder la cabeza.

**Narrado por Visión.**

Tony había pedido que me fuera unos días a la torre Stark, yo claro sabia porque, algunas veces podía sentir como Jarvis se angustiaba al ver a Tony sin dormir por varios días.

-Míralo, no ha dormido por días- Decía Jarvis en mi cabeza-Podrías convencerlo de que duerma o coma, por favor.

-No creo que me haga caso Jarvis, es un testarudo- protestaba yo en mis adentros.-Pero lo intentare.Pase por donde Tony estaba trabajando- Tony, lo que sea que esté haciendo lo puedes dejar para mañana, ya es muy tarde para trabajar- le dije con un tono de preocupación, ya que Jarvis en realidad si estaba preocupado, lo podía sentir.

-No, no puedo dejar esto para mañana- dijo Tony con un poco de irritación en su voz.

-Claro que lo puedes hacer, déjalo mañana sigues trabajando- conteste lo más rápido que pude.

-Tu… ¡tú no lo entiendes!- grito Tony.- Necesito encontrarlo… lo necesito.- unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Tony al contestarme esto.

-¿A quién necesitas encontrar? – Pregunte, sé que era muy obvio a quien quería encontrar, pero él nunca me lo había dicho, necesitaba escucharlo por su voz.

- _¡A JARVIS!_ \- Contesto abrazándome y llorando. Yo solo hice lo que Jarvis quería que hiciera, abrazarlo.


End file.
